


S'no Fun

by Karategrl80



Series: Adventures of Fox and Friends [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cadbury!verse, Drabble Collection, Gen, Sam and Rey, Stanford Era
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-06
Updated: 2019-01-06
Packaged: 2019-10-05 07:10:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 29
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17320349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Karategrl80/pseuds/Karategrl80





	S'no Fun

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Of Art Supplies and Ungodly Obsessions](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14180007) by [UmbraeCalamitas](https://archiveofourown.org/users/UmbraeCalamitas/pseuds/UmbraeCalamitas). 



[](https://66.media.tumblr.com/8194ec0af03051267eba10762f7e8fd1/tumblr_pcbs6kySU21vmobp0o1_640.jpg)

Rey: Gimme a Break, Sam, I haven’t seen snow in a while, let me have some fun!!

Sam: You’re a trickster, Rey, EVERYTHING you do is “fun” to you!


End file.
